A Little Flower Told Me
You might be wondering about why there's so many secrets. Well, now you shouldn't be able to ask too many anymore. By revealing all of the below information that was kept secret, there's more secrets to be made. More questions to ask. More confidentiality to be created. Keep in mind that while you know about everything as you read it, none of the characters know it as well as you do. Think of it like dramatic irony. And Maybe luck. Lucky that there are two sides of the same coin. Like most American coins, they have heads on them. This particular coin has a head of "Cyrus". 'Aaron Maximus' Aaron has many secrets in his life. To list them all, it might be three times as long as the paragraph above just to scratch the surface. More recently, he has found access to split the world as we know it into three different timelines. These, as he calls it, are "Current", "Hazard", and "Fallout". The former is obviously what the world is now. In between, you have a world devastated by the ZEDs and where Scully, Nate, Kari, and etc. were born in different countries. The latter is where the world has gone into an all out nuclear war, our homes as we know it are demolished, and no where is safe from nuclear fallout. Aaron has managed to investigate time and space somehow without ripping it and making it worn. More importantly, he really was Nate's best friend. They fought together in a completley different world where the Axis powers went too far and managed to start the ZED army early, but in the form of colonizing their dead into zombies. More of this can be read under Nate's section. 'Nate Name Redacted' When I said, But as said before, Nate and Aaron have indeed worked together diligently in the past. Together, they managed to actually wipe away the danger of a zombie apocalypse with the help of two particular individuals which cannot be named. After the deed had been finished, Nate personally attended to leaving his individual while Aaron's up and vanished. They found complications into their own view on what to do after their work had ended: Aaron wanted to seize control and Nate wanted to get rid of it. After a few years of nothing to do, he managed to come in contact with DJ Scully, from a ZED-torn England. They managed to keep connections as Scully mainly worked alone and mastered medicine, stopping power, and marksmanship. Later that year, he had visited Japan on the behalf of a strange phone call. This is how he came to meet Ren. After their few meetings, Ren offered Nate to stay with her until their job was done. As you might already know, they kept a short relationship. It was deemed short after a single break in to a mainland Security base in Japan. The two broke in but while Ren was hacking her way into the system, she uncovered a document with Nate and Aaron's names on it. She figured he was a "double agent" and shot him on site. A week later, January 10th, he had woken up back in his own home and remained there until he got another mysterious phone call on March 10th. This time, it was awfully distorted and only gave an address in Florida. Nate took it and there he met Jacob and Aki for the first time, but Ren was there too. None of them showed their faces to each other, but Nate was with them until he was again contacted by Scully. This time, it was April 21st. Scully said that there was a shortage of operatives and now was a great time to join in. From there, he got himself to France and the rest of the story is not a murky secret. 'Simon Peterson' If you compare it to the scale of Jacob's last name, or Ren's life on the ARK, no one is shadier than Simon. Originally a physicist from Illinois, Simon had a major personality overhaul when the sketchpad he had finally erased his old personality, and implanted itself into Simon. This turned the lively, jokeful, and even slightly lethargic old Simon and made a new, scary, tough, very serious Simon. In fact, the only time he isn't critical and harsh is when he himself is with friends and home. The first time he was sent to Site-19, he hadn't had much to go on. The main reason he has befriended the SCPs that he had is because of how much he too wanted to leave. It started at just thinking about leaving, but quickly turned to manipulating D-Class and even site Scientists to do his work. Because he had to be locked with the sketchpad, Site-19 hadn't wanted anyone to enter their room. After Cassandra started appearing, cameras would stop recording for certain periods of time, poltergeist-like activity would occur around their room, and people even resigned from monitoring Simon and his crew because they feared for their lives. Cassandra's death occurred at the second attempt at leaving Site-19 when a D-Class walked up to their room and would start seeing Positive and Negative. The D-Class followed the apparitions back to Simon, who was actually doing a favor for SCP-079. Simon knew this, and took advantage of the moment by tasking the D-Class to finding to code to his wardrobe, but not telling him why. When the D-Class brought the codes, MTF Nine-Tailed Fox soon arrived to execute Cassandra and the D-Class. Simon got to the D-Class first, but Cassandra was still eliminated. This is when Simon realized the power of Dr. Clef, found that the only weapons he had left were the AK-5 and J 941, and left for good to never intend to return. Not much is known about his normal life now, but maybe he and Aki went on a date? 'Ren Kimura' You might not be surprised that Ren likes to play really loud on her "Flying V" while Scully mixes and DJs, but did you know that's how "Killing Floor Music" became a thing? Well, that's not the secret I'm going to share. Ren's biggest secret is actually her love life. After arriving to America from the ARK, Ren was quickly found infamous by the nearby police. This also meant that she had connections to the same nearby police. Ren somehow managed to make a very good friend from there. She was a detective and a first responder, and she said she was from Korea. Ren called her "警察" (keisatsu), which is Japanese for "police". How exactly they became to be friends is actually quite interesting. Keisatsu would give Ren information on cases relating to Nate and Aaron on a national scale. That must've been actually working out for them because nobody ever knew except Ren the entire time. Still, nobody knows. However, Keisatsu was killed by Wolf when they were called to respond to a 911 call claiming there were four masked men "demolishing" the motel across the street. After this, Ren would sometimes hide somewhere completely distant and snipe the PAYDAY gang without a laser or a spotter. She did so on the release of Hoxton, but only slowed the gang down rather than end them to which she always states that, "They must either be Aaron clones or gods". 'Isha Name Redacted' You're probably thinking, who killed Isha? Well, there's not much of a bigger secret on this list than that. Surprisingly, this might be the shortest, yet biggest, secret on this list. Who else can travel through time? Well, since this secret is so big, I think I'll play around a little bit with it. You have two options: Aaron and Nate. I will definitively say this: the whole "students got suspicious and killed her" bit is a cover story. She was actually assaulted because of her mystery situation and was killed on accident. Call it stupid, but she was pushed onto a gate that just so happen to have a point on it to impale through her neck. And like most urban legends of tragic occurances to women, it becomes a curse that they live with for eternity. After that, they only reveal their tragic differences to alive persons at the end of their encounter. That's how it goes, I'm just being a broken record here. 'Aki Yamada' Though this may seem obvious by now, Aki's now current story is actually written very similar to a familiar game for PC we all know. Also tie this in with Jiro's story, and it all starts to complete the puzzle. She fell into crime after killing her best friend in a heated argument after school, then taken by the Yakuza for potential use, escaped the Yakuza by lethal force (plus a bit of betrayal towards Aki), and left for herself. She was then found by two friendly brothers who were more than happy to take her in. One was very lazy, and one was very focused on getting back into the Air Force. Aki and this "Air Force" brother had a fight, but then turned into a date later. As she later found out, they both were kind of stupid. She invited Nate back to join them after the whole "Caught" issue as an apology. She then realized that Nate was more involved than Aaron, and had to be killed. She sadly dumped the "Air Force" brother, and considered killing him. But first, she encountered the "Lazy" brother and he was not satisfied. He almost killed Aki in a very challenging fight, and she regret everything she had ever thought of doing. After this, they shook hands on it and who knows, maybe he got "da pusi b0ss". She only had one issue standing in her way about him, though. His choice of cars were awful and needed to be dealt with very carefully. However, in the end, everyone got along and Aki even made friends with Scully, Kari, and Simon. Hell, Aki even started DJ-ing. 'Jacob Name Redacted' Why was Jacob a serial killer, alcoholic, and serial rapist? Not pulling any "abusive household" cliches here, it was actually just pure evil intent. He could kill a warehouse full of Russo-Americans or the like within minutes and get away with it, so why not expand your list of felonies, eh? This is a classic case of "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". His American patriotism was carried away into just your average public enemy no. 1. 'Kari Frost' Again, somebody with a secret aching to be found out. Except that this one is not a ghost. This is a secret that if told, it'll put the other side of The Hacker out of business! Now, this one starts with Kari at 19. She's out with her friends one night, and it's Germany so of course people are drinking. Kari would be the one who drank the least, but for some reason, isn't the one driving. I'll put this short and to the point. She is a police officer by now, and strongly recommends that she drive. One of her friends almost threatens her that she shouldn't because it's not her car. Bitter and defeated, she sits in the back while the persistent drunk-ass gets them in a car accident. The opposing driver and their only passenger were killed in the accident. Being a cop, she has her early P226 on had. Pulling a "Manny Pardo" in pure anger and hatred, she kills her friend while the other two weren't looking and says, "He was coming at me, it was either him or me". This is how it was reported for the rest of their days. The second time she had to kill her friends was her two GSG-9 best friends while Germany was being ripped up by ZEDs. Kari, Dominic, and Marius had an agreement where if one of them were to be injured beyond repair, that they'd have to end themselves. It would be less painful than being torn limb by limb by ZEDs. It turned out, Ren didn't kill Dominic and Marius. But sadly, Kari had to. That's why she doesn't use her P226 anymore. She took their helmets in remembrance of her friends.Category:Special Pages